


Rules

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Written forShiritori





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Shiritori](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/)

“We’re selling cancer for living!” Kouchi muttered as another patient was wheeled out of the make-shift operating theatre.

“We are not selling cancer.” Hokuto replied with an eye-roll. No matter how many times they talked about this they just couldn’t see eye to eye on it. “We’re selling dreams…possibilities…”

“At the risk of cancer…you can’t deny that much.”

Kouchi didn’t understand the science of it, not like Hokuto did, it was Hokuto’s idea after all. Kouchi did attend the same university though, he sat through the same classes on the ethics of gene therapy and on an even simpler level he sat through the biology classes in junior high that taught them both that radiation causes cancer.

“You make sure that our clients are well aware of that before we even discuss their therapy.” Hokuto answered with a shrug. “They know the risks of these kind of procedures.”

Kouchi knew that too but it still didn’t sit right with him. What they were doing was dangerous, it was downright stupid and not to mention illegal.

He’d thought Hokuto was joking when he first confided in Kouchi that he’d figured out a way to mutate genes, and then he’d thought that Hokuto was brilliant when Hokuto proved it to him. One case study was hardly enough to convince the medical board though, especially without long term follow up tests. Hokuto was too ambitious for that though, and that was when Kouchi had realised that Hokuto was actually kind of scary.

It was just small things at first, developing the procedure and the technology, healing skin conditions, changing eye colour, and Kouchi had warily been behind that but Hokuto had taken things too far.

“If we prolong the radiation treatment I’m certain we can influence bigger changes…none natural changes” Hokuto had said to him feverishly one evening after a long day in the lab. “What if we look into mutating stem cells…using genes from birds or lizards…just think of the possibilities.”

Kouchi had wanted to make all kinds of protestations about playing god but that was kind of why he went into science in the first place so he said nothing at all, for weeks after that…months maybe. Even when Hokuto brought in test subjects, even when Kouchi sat down himself and wrote out the liability wavers, he said nothing because he couldn’t figure what exactly about it he wasn’t ok with, all that he knew was that it was wrong.

Radiation. He decided, when he looked over Kyomoto-san’s brain scan and found the shadow. It was taking weeks of radiative therapy to get the jellyfish gene mutation to take and replicate in his cells to turn his skin translucently pale, weeks of full body radiation and Kouchi had barely dared to switch to the CT scan.

“We have to stop this.” He told Hokuto firmly, “We’re killing them.” But even from across the room he could see the delirious gleam in his partner’s eyes.


End file.
